Love at First Sight
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: This will be the end of Love at First Sight. I know that it has been like three torturing years of not knowing which names I chose for Karin's and Toshiro's son and daughter. Also wondering what will happen next. You will have to find out in Chapter 13 Their Happy Ending or is it? There will be a sequel to this. It has been two years since Hitsugaya and Karin saw each other review
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts**_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

__**hi this is my first bleach fanfiction story so enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Bleach Chapter 1 prologue**

Normal P.O.V.

Flash back

Karin said "Hitsugaya thank you for play with us and saving my life."

Hitsugaya said "You're welcome Karin."

Karin said "Toshiro you know you still look like an elementary student."

Hitsugaya said "Will you just shut up Karin."

Matsumoto came from nowhere. She asked "Why is your gigai over near the soccer net?"

Hitsugaya said "I don't know why it is over there."

* * *

One year later after the winter war

Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's in Hitsugaya's captain's room P.O.V.

"Captain we have to go back to the world of the living, now!" Said Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya asked "Why do we have to go now?" "What's your reason for us to go back?"

Matsumoto said "We have to go because I need new cloths for my gigai." "We can go and come back tonight."

Hitsugaya said "No Matsumoto and we aren't going to get new cloths for you."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Then a Hell Butterfly came in with a message. "All captains come to the captains meeting room." "NOW!" "There's an Emergency call from the world of the living."

Everyone captain was in the captain's room except for Captain Hitsugaya.

"Where is Captain Hitsugaya?" "Has any one seen him or heard from him today?" Asked Head Captain Yamamoto.

Then everyone heard Captain Hitsugaya's voice outside from the door.

* * *

Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's at the captain's meeting room door P.O.V.

They heard Captain Hitsugaya say "No Matsumoto, I'm not going to get you new cloths from the world of the living!"

Then the captains heard Matsumoto say "Captain if you do you can see Ichigo's little sister, Karin Kurosaki again." "You can play a little soccer game with her." Also "You can kiss her when you go back." "You can train into as a soul reaper." "You know she told me that she loves you."

Then the captains heard Hitsugaya say "Shut up Matsumoto." "Leave me alone." "What does Karin have to do with this argument?" Also I would like to have a break from my paper work, but my duty is here and I can't disobey the Head Captains orders." "I kind of like her." "No I won't kiss her when I see her again." Can you leave me alone so I can go inside the captain's meat room, before Yamamoto yells at me and before Ichigo kills me?"

Then the captain heard Matsumoto say "Fine I will stop bugging you." "Instead I will bug you when you are done."

* * *

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

"Finally she is gone." "She is such a pain in the butt." "I can't believe that I can stand her still."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Every captain had confutation on their faces. Even the Head Captain and Ichigo too, but he really looked like he was going to kill someone. (That person was Hitsugaya.)

Hitsugaya said "Sorry I'm late." "Matsumoto was being annoying me about something." "I think all of you heard everything what Matsumoto and I just said." "Because we were at the door." "I'm sorry you had to hear our argument."

Then Ichigo attacked Hitsugaya, but Hitsugaya had Ichigo in a head lock.

Hitsugaya asked "Why the hell are you attacking me for?" "What have I done this time?"

Ichigo said "I'm attacking because I'm giving a warning." "I will not let you touch my little sister Karin."

Hitsugaya said "I will not touch your sister, moron." "She is the one that loves me." Can we have the meeting already so Ichigo won't kill me right now?"

"The meeting is to celebrate that Ichigo is the captain of squad nine." Said Yamamoto. "The second thing is that Captain Hitsugaya has to go to the world of the living and bring this girl Karin and her family to the Soul Society."

Hitsugaya said "Can Ichigo go instead of me?"

Ichigo said "I agree with him for once, I should go because they are my family and I don't want him to put his hands on Karin."

Yamamoto said "No you will not go, Ichigo and Hitsugaya all ways does his job and completes them on time." Also he will not touch Karin." "All the captains are going with him to make sure he won't touch her." "Do you understand Ichigo?"

Ichigo said "Yes I understand Head Captain."

Yamamoto said "Do you accept the mission Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya said "Yes I do accept the mission, but what do all the captains have to go with me?"

Head Captain said "They have to go because so Ichigo won't have to kill you when he sees you touching his sister." "You will leave tomorrow morning and bring the Kurosaki's family here." "You first have to wait till she becomes a soul reaper and then bring her here."

* * *

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

"That's good I can see Karin again and I can have a break from paper work." "I will have to force Matsumoto to do my paper work while I'm gone."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

All of the captains saw that Hitsugaya was smiling about something.

After Hitsugaya left Yamamoto said "Keep a sharp eye on him while you are on the mission." "Ichigo you will stay so you won't be in the way understand."

Ichigo said "Understood Head Captain."

**

* * *

i hope u liked the story so far. please review**


	2. Chapter 2 the new mission

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts**_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**Sorry it took this long to publish this chapter. It took so long because of homework and exams.**

**

* * *

**

**Bleach Chapter 2 the new mission**

Normal P.O.V.

The next morning

Before the Gotei 13 left for the world of living they told their vice captains to do their paper work while they are gone.

Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's in Hitsugaya's captain's room P.O.V.

Hitsugaya said Matsumoto do my paper work while I'm gone." Matsumoto replied do I have to?"

Hitsugaya said yes you do and don't slack off work and don't think you can have your sake while I'm gone."

Matsumoto said in a whining voice why?"

Hitsugaya said because I took all of your sake and throw them out so don't slack off at all." Understand me?"

Matsumoto said hai."

Matsumoto do you know why I'm going to the world of the living?" ask Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto said you are going because it is an order and you have to train Karin."

That's right Matsumoto, now you can start the paper work now."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

All the captains left for the world of living without Ichigo because he couldn't go because, Yamamoto said Ichigo would interfere with the mission and mess things up." Yamamoto also said Ichigo would make sister nervous and confused by other telling her some stuff at the same time.

All of the captains were told that they were not allowed to swords in the world of living. They can't use them because they would make Karin angry and confused.

Yamamoto said only captain Hitsugaya can use his sword, his banki, and his zanpakuto, when he is training Karin."

* * *

In the world of the living

Karin's P.O.V.

Karin is in school day dreaming how she first met Toshiro and how she first felt love for someone and how she started to love Toshiro.

It has been two years now since the winter war was won by the soul society and secretly dating Toshiro, whenever he had a break from the paper work."

I miss Ichigo a lot." I also miss Toshiro a lot." I remember how we first met; it feels like it was just yesterday."

* * *

Flash back

Whhaaaaaa! I hate when Ichigo just leaves and never tells anyone where he is going."

Then Karin kicks her soccer ball out of the net.

It goes rolling down the stairs and goes straight to the dangerous road. That when I first met him.

He was walking and stopped my soccer ball by his foot.

Then he said does this belong to you?"

I said yes it does."

When I was about to say thank you, but he was gone."

Then the next day after school I was playing with my friends so we could go practice on our favorite soccer field."

When we were about to practice we saw these middle scholar's on the field."

Then I asked them why are you on our field?"

They said because we can." You can't do anything about it."

Yes we can." We will play you this Saturday at 12:00 pm."

One of the middle scholars' said find if we win you will eat grass."

If we win you will never play on this field ever again."

Deal!"

Then I saw him again on his cell phone the railing."

I asked witch school do you go to?"

Then he said I don't go to school and stop bugging me."

Then one of my friends said Karin don't talk to him he looks like a punk and look at his hair it looks like he bleached it."

Then he said what did you say?"

Then I said don't listen to my friends they are stupid."

Then I see him get up from the railing so I decided to kick my soccer ball.

First I thought would get hit by the ball, but instead he does a back flip and send the ball right back to me, but it go right pass me instead it goes right to one of my friends head."

Then I cheer because I never saw someone do a back flip and send the ball back to me."

Then I asked him if would play on our soccer team."

But instead of answering my question he said he had to go."

That's when I sense a hollow's spiritual pressure.

Then he looks at me and giving me a look like what-are-you-looking-that-way-for?

Then he never showed up at soccer practice.

Then game came and Toshiro still didn't even show up too.

Then one of the middle scholars tripped me so I fell and hurt my left knee badly.

When we were about to give up one of my friends saw Toshiro coming our way.

Then I said time out."

We came over to him. I was happy he came, but mad because he didn't even show up at all to out soccer practice.

Toshiro said I was busy."

Then I saw him looking at my wounded knee.

He asked me how got hurt.

I said it is nothing I still can play."

Then he said fine I will play soccer once and that's that."

Then we won the game.

Then I saw a hollow come out of the sky.

Then the stupid hollow attacks me, but I didn't feel anything hit me.

Then I looked up and saw him in the same uniform as Ichigo does. The black shirt and the black pants. Then I realized that he was also a soul reaper too.

Then he defeats the hollow and asks me if I was okay.

Then I told him that I was Ichigo's little sister. Toshiro looked shocked.

He told me that Ichigo is training to get stronger.

* * *

End of Flash Back

* * *

In the world of the living

Karin's P.O.V.

Then he was gone. Never came back. I wish he was here right with me now.

Then the teacher said Karin talk to me after class."

I said to the teacher I was just thinking about something."

That doesn't excuse you from learning in school and you know that." said the teacher.

Then school ended.

I felt a familiar spiritual pressure.

Then I started to walk the spot where I first met him.

Then I saw him with other people who looked like other captains.

Then I decided to kick my soccer ball at him or just run up to him and punch him in the face.

* * *

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

We finally made it to the world of the living.

I told the other captains this where I first met Karin."

Then I hear something coming our way.

Then I looked back and I saw something white and black come our way.

Then I said I'm going to kill her if that ball hits me.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Then a soccer ball was coming to the captains way really fast.

Then Hitsugaya did a back flip in the air and sends the ball right back to the owner.

All of the captains were surprise that Hitsugaya would do that instead of just stepping aside, but they didn't know whose ball belong to so they waited for Hitsugaya to tell them.

Then the entire captain saw a small smile on Hitsugaya's face. They never see him smile before.

Then they heard a voice.

Hey Shiro." Where have you been for a year?"

Its captain Hitsugaya to you and don't call me that." I have been busy with paper work." If you call me short ever you can't anymore because I'm taller than you."

Shiro you grew like five inches taller than me, but to me you are short to me."

SHUT UP KARIN!" Don't call me short."

Chill out Shiro I was just joking with you."

So why are you here for?"

None of your businesses Karin."

Fine if you don't tell me then I will get Ichigo that you touched me then he will come here and kick your ass." Do you want that Shiro?"

No I don't, but Ichigo isn't allowed to come to the world of the living so I win."

Fine you win this time Shiro."

So Shiro do you want to play soccer with me?"

Not today maybe after you are done with school tomorrow."

Wait how did you know I had school tomorrow?"

Your brother told me before we left."

So Little Shiro are you going to introduce me to the other captains?"

Karin this is Soi Fon, she is the captain of 2nd Division. This is Shusuke Amagai, he is the captain of 3rd Division. This is Retsu Unohana, she is the captain of 4th Division. We don't have a captain of 5th Division right now. We are looking for one. I think you father can be the captain of 5thth Division. This is Byakuya Kuchiki, he is captain of 6th Division. This is SajinKomamura, he is the captain of 7th Division. This is Shunsui Kyoraku, his is captain of 8th Division. The captain of 9th Division is Ichigo Kurosaki. I think you already know who is the captain of 10th Division, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. This is Kenpachi Zaraki, he is the captain of 11th Division. This is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he is the captain of 12th Division. This is Jushiro Ukitake, he is the captain of 13th Division." Division instead. I that because your dad use to be the captain of 10.

Toshiro I think you have to ask him before you make a decision about being the captain of 5th Division."

Fine I will ask him when we see him again."

Toshiro I'm going to play soccer at the soccer field." You can come if you want to, but you don't have to if you have to do some important for the soul society."

Ichigo asked me if I would walk you home after school every day and walk you home from ever activity you do."

Ichigo is so protective over my and Yuzu!" When I see him again I'm going to punch his face, then yell at him and tell him that I can take care of myself when he isn't here." I want to kill him now!" He should even know how much pain he gave me and Yuzu!"

I never cry, but since the winter war I cry because I'm worried one day will die and never come back just like my mom."

That moment Karin broken in to cries. Then Toshiro went over to her side and hugged her so he can comfort her. Then she buried her head on his shoulder. Then she got up and said hey Toshiro can we play a little game just once?" Fine just one game, Karin."

So Toshiro why are you here anyway?"

I'm here because of orders." My orders were, I have to bring your whole family to the soul society."

Why do we have to live in the soul society?"

You have to because Head Captain said you are going to become a soul reaper soon." So we have to train you till you know your zanpakuto's name."

Fine I trust you, but you have to wait for Yuzu's answer and the goat face father's answer too." I have one request."

What is it this time Karin?"

I only want you to train me and no one else and not even the other captains." If you say no I will not go with you."

If you don't come with us Karin, your brother will have to force you to come instead."

Deal Toshiro" Can we go and play soccer now?" When would we leave for the soul society ?"

We will leave after you become a soul reaper and after you learn your zanpakuto's name."

Okay Toshiro."

* * *

At the soccer field

Heads up Toshiro."

That moment Karin kicked the ball at Toshiro's head. All the captains sweet drop because they couldn't believe that Hitsugaya can stand a girl like Karin.

Why the hell did you kick the ball at my head for Karin?"

Didn't I say heads up?" I think you need your hearing check."

Shut up Karin!" You're such a brat."

I don't care what you call me because I know that all the captains here will soon find out what you have been doing for these past two years, after the winter war"

Don't you dare tell them." Or I will have to kill you."

Don't worry Toshiro I won't tell them not unless you play soccer with me while you are here."

* * *

At the railing

So Toshiro will you mind if you go to my school for a while because I miss you when you aren't here."

I maybe will, but I don't know if I can."

Okay." I need to get home now before goat face goes searching for me and before Yuzu cries."

* * *

At the Kurosaki's clinic

Welcome home my beautiful dau-ghter, Karin!"

But before goat face hugged Karin, she punched him in the face and made him go across the room.

All the captains sweet drop because they were surprise that Karin can punch that hard to make someone go somewhere else.

Then Karin was walking towards her father and was holding one finger up.

Okay dad I'm going to tell you three things right now.

One- Stop being a stupid man.

Two- Say hi to Toshiro's friends from the soul society.

Three- Take the guest around the house and bring them back and don't act stupid or dumb."

Understand?"

Yes Karin, I won't let you down."

Good now go and take them around the house."

So Yuzu do we have enough for everyone to eat?"

Karin there's always enough food for people." Karin can you lay out the plates for me?"

Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

Okay I Yuzu I will show our guest around the house instead dad will lay out the plates for you."

This is Ichigo's room. This is my room and Yuzu's room. This is the bath room. This is the entrance to the clinic. This is the living room."

If you need anything ask my or Yuzu or goat face." I will be in my room."

Everyone was looking at Toshiro. They all said, you can stand that girl?" Is it a pain to be around her?"

Well it was a pain when I first met her, but now she isn't she is just fine."

* * *

Karin's P.O.V.

I want Toshiro to like me, but I don't know what to do." I'm so dumb!" I just need him to realize that I need him so much."

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Everyone heard Karin yell. That made Toshiro have a worried face. Then they saw Toshiro was going up stairs.

Where are you going?" asked goat face.

It's none of you business and don't ask again."

Then the entire captain where wondering why did Toshiro just yelled at them for.

* * *

Toshiro's and Karin's P.O.V.

Hey Karin dinner is ready." Will you come out of your room and come down for dinner?"

I'm coming."

Karin came out of her room and said something to Toshiro. That made everyone think why did Karin want to talk to Toshiro privately and why did he follow her inside."

I need to tell you something Toshiro."

Okay what is it Karin."

Well I have been waiting to tell you about this." I'm in love with you Toshiro." You might be mad at me because soul reapers can't love humans, but I'm not human anymore." I'm been hiding this from everyone except for Yuzu who knows."

That moment Karin was turn into a soul reaper with long raven hair. Then she went back into her gigai form. Toshiro was speechless because he didn't believe that the one that he loves is already a soul reaper.

Instead of saying something he grabbed her to the bed and kissed her fully on the lips for two minutes. Between breathes Toshiro said I have been in love with you since I met you."

Karin said I loved you too since I met you."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Then everyone can hear laughter upstairs. That made goat face to go up stair and find out what they are doing.

Then everyone saw the door open and saw Toshiro and Karin holding hands and blushing.

Then Karin kick her father in the face. That made everyone to look away. They also saw that Karin was smiling. Toshiro's hair was messy, it looked like he was in a fight or something.

Everyone didn't say anything to Toshiro or Karin the whole time at dinner.

I'm going to take a walk." I will be back soon." Hey any of you captains want to come with me and kick some of hollow's butts?" The hollow's always comes out every night to eat souls."

Everyone saw that Toshiro was smiling while Karin was leaving the house.

**

* * *

i hope its getting better. please review**


	3. Chapter 3 attacked and falling in Love

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts**_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**sorry it took so long**. **school, homework, grounded and computer problems. enjoy. :)

* * *

**

**Bleach Chapter 3 Attacked and Falling in Love**

Normal P.O.V.

At the soccer field

Everyone met Karin at the soccer field. They saw she had a soul reaper uniform on. They also saw that she was fighting an arrancar. Everyone was going to help her, but they saw a flash of white pass them. They saw that Toshiro and Karin were fighting together. Then Toshiro got cut at the stomach, sides, and shoulder s.

Then Karin said you will regret for hurting him." You shouldn't mess with me if I was you."

Well your little boy friend was in the way so I had to hurt so I can have fun with a girl like you." Anyway my name Di Roy Linker"

I don't even care about your name dumb ass. Take this for hurting Shiro." Protect the love ones and destroy the enemy Sakura!" Sakura raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around that arrancar."

All the captains were surprise that a girl like Karin can beat an arrancar just with one move. They saw that Karin was going back into her gigai form. They saw that Karin was running right to Toshiro.

Can you hear me Shiro?" Please wake up." Don't die on me you hear me Shiro?"

Then Captain Unohana brought Toshiro's gigai over to Karin.

Captain Unohana said Karin you look up and listen to me just for few minutes?"  
Then Karin looked up at Unohana. Karin take us back to your house so I can get permission from Head Captain Yamamoto that I can heal captain Hitsugaya's wounds?"

Karin said okay lets go to my house now so you can heal Shiro. Can we call Ichigo to the world of living because without Toshiro who will protect me?"

All the captains agreed with Karin's decision about having Ichigo here.

* * *

At the Kurosaki's clinic

Head Captain Yamamoto and Ichigo were on the wide screen TV. Everyone was there except for Captain Hitsugaya. Head Captain said you have my permission to heal captain Hitsugaya. Ichigo will be there soon just waiting for him and he will not hurt captain Hitsugaya."

See you soon Head Captain Yamamoto."

Then captain Unohana came in the living room and started to heal captain Hitsugaya. While captain Unohana was healing captain Hitsugaya everyone heard a moan from Toshiro because he was in pain. Captain Unohana was trying her best to heal Toshiro. Everyone was waiting for a sign that captain Hitsugaya was still alive. Everyone saw that Karin running to her room with her twin sister Yuzu following behind her.

* * *

In the twin's bed room

Karin's and Yuzu's P.O.V.

They can hear Yuzu say Captain Unohana is trying her best to save captain Hitsugaya's life."

They also heard Karin say it isn't okay Yuzu. He knew I was in trouble and he also knew he had to save me instead he risks his own life for me. I need him Yuzu. You should understand that because you are my twin sister."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone can hear Karin crying. Everyone knew that Karin never cries. Everyone knew that she was crying because she didn't want captain Hitsugaya die and everyone knew that she loves him. Then they heard someone barge into the house. Then there stood at front door, Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo went to other captains. Rukia went up stairs to check on Karin and Yuzu.

Everyone was quiet in the living room. Then Isshin broke the silence by saying welcome home my ha…nd… then he was cut off by Ichigo's fist.

Then Ichigo said is that how greeting your son?" Isshin said well you are my son and you grew handsome and you are the captain of 9th Division of the Gotei 13." Ichigo said well thanks dad, but could have told me you were a captain of 3rd Division and then you were the captain of 10th Division then came here to marry mom and never told any of your kids not even your own son so you dissevered that punch." Isshin said if I told you the truth I would have killed me like you are now." Ichigo said you are right, but I will not hurt because Karin will do for me and I want Karin be happy not sad."

* * *

In the twin's bed room

Karin's, Yuzu's, and Rukia's P.O.V.

Karin was on her bed crying. Rukia said cheer up Karin captain Hitsugaya will make it alive and he will keep fighting till the end of time." Karin said it isn't okay I don't want him die and I don't want him to protect me every time when I'm in danger because he knows that I can take care of myself. I don't want him hear me crying because he knows that I never cry." Rukia said it is okay to cry because he will always confront you when you cry and he always love till the end of time." Karin said thanks Rukia you are like a big sister to me." Rukia said I will always be there when you need me and I will always listen to your problems you know that."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone heard that someone was coming down from upstairs. When they looked up they saw that Rukia and Yuzu were coming down stairs without Karin. Then they heard a moan again they looked at captain Hitsugaya getting up.

Then he asked where is Karin?" Is she hurt?" Is she okay?" Did that arrancar kill her?"

Then they heard another sound from up stairs. Then they saw that Karin was looking at captain Hitsugaya. Then she ran right to his side and started to cry on him.

Then Karin said Toshiro you promise me that you wouldn't get hurt or die on me."

Then captain Hitsugaya's hand went up to Karin's check and wiped away the tears that she is letting them go down her face.

Then Toshiro said never cry Karin. I will always be there for you when you cry my love. Karin you told me you never cry and you also said that you are that girl who never cries." Am I right?"

Karin said yes you are right Toshiro that I am not a girl who cries."

Then captain Hitsugaya asked Karin can you promise me that you will never ever fight an arrancar ever again?"

Then Karin said I promise you I will not fight an arrancar without your permission first."

Then captain Hitsugaya said you are best girl ever met and I always love you and always will be at your side at all times."

Then captain Hitsugaya passed out of blood loss. Then everyone went to sleep, but Karin was asleep at Hitsugaya's side. Everyone felt sorry for Karin because they knew that she loves captain Hitsugaya.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The next day Karin woke up. Then she saw that Toshiro was still asleep so she stayed at his side and started to stroke his white fluffy hair. Then someone pulled her down to his face. Then she realized that captain Hitsugaya was kissing her fully on the lips. Everyone was shocked because they thought that he would never find someone to love, but they were wrong. Everyone was surprised that Ichigo wasn't going crazy when captain Hitsugaya kissed Karin in front of her brother.

Then captain Shunsui asked why are not going crazy over your little sister Ichigo?"

Ichigo said I'm not going crazy because if I did Karin would kill me. Then Rukia would punch me in the face. Other reason I'm not going crazy because soon enough I would have to let my little sisters go any way. So I promise myself that I won't go crazy or protect them again when they get their own boyfriends. So I decided to just let free from their brother's protection."

Then Toshiro asked I hope that kiss made you happier and made you stop crying?"

Then Karin got something to eat. Then she came back and turned on the TV and watched a soccer game she missed last night.

**

* * *

please review**


	4. Chapter 4 recovering and love

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts**_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**Well that was fast. :) i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**Bleach Chapter 4 recovering and love**

Normal P.O.V.

At the Kurosaki's clinic

Captain Unohana said get some rest okay captain Hitsugaya?" captain Hitsugaya said I will get some rest later." Captain Unohana asked why captain?" Captain Hitsugaya said because Karin and I are going to go play soccer and I promise her I will today. So see you later. Don't worry Ichigo I will keep her safe and I won't let anything hurt her. We will be back soon."

All the captains were happy that captain Hitsugaya has someone to love. Then a hell butterfly came and said Head Captain is coming to visit and see the progress captain Hitsugaya made with Karin."

Then all the captains went to go find captain Hitsugaya and Karin.

* * *

At the soccer field

Hitsugaya's and Karin's P.O.V.

Hey! Toshiro how did escape from the other captains, my brother, and my dad?"

Toshiro said well it was easy. I need to ask you something?

Karin said hey you guys you have been practicing for a long time. You should go home now." (I forgot that Karin and her friends were practicing before Toshiro made it to the soccer field.)

Ryohei said okay Karin, thanks.

When her friends were out of sight Karin asked so what did you wanted to tell me Toshiro?"

Captain Hitsugaya asked Karin would you be my girlfriend."

Karin said YES!" You idiot."

Then he grabbed her and the rolled in the grass and where in the making out season.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Then Head Captain Yamamoto was there watching the two on the ground kissing. Then Captain Yamamoto asked what are you doing to Karin? You are supposed to do your job, am I right captain Hitsugaya?"

When Karin and Toshiro about to look up and see who just talked to them.

Head Captain Yamamoto said your role as a captain is going to be taken away if you don't get off her."

Then all the captains made it right on time and heard what Head Captain said to captain Hitsugaya. Then Ichigo said Head Captain I'm have been in love with Rukia and I don't want to see my little sister upset about her boyfriend is getting his pose taken away from him and I want her to have a happy life."

Head Captain said why do tell me this now and you told all of the captains that you would hurt captain Hitsugaya if he touched your sister."

Ichigo said I'm not going to kill captain Hitsugaya because soon enough I would have to let my little sisters go any way. So I promise myself that I won't go crazy or hurt their boyfriends or protect them again when they get their own boyfriends. So I decided to just let free from their brother's protection."

Then Head Captain said I will let you love Karin and let you still be a captain."

Captain Hitsugaya said thank you Head Captain Yamamoto. I promise you Ichigo that I will not let Karin get hurt or killed."

Ichigo said thanks captain Hitsugaya that Karin has someone to love and has someone else that is protecting her instead of her brother."

Then Karin got up and hugged Ichigo. Thank you for not hurting Toshiro."

Your welcome Karin." said Ichigo.

Then Karin pushed Toshiro to the grass and made out again, but this time in front of Ichigo and the Head Captain.

Then Toshiro asked Karin should we be doing this in front of your brother and Head Captain?"

Karin said I don't care if we are doing this in public or in my room or outside or in front of my brother or the Head Captain or in front of the whole soul society."

Toshiro said you never care about anything, you little brat."

Karin said you love this brat so much you can't leave me out your sight."

Everyone was happy for the two couple. Now they have to wait for them to stop kissing.

**

* * *

Sorry it is short, but I tried my best right. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 new people in squads and seats

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts**_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**I don't own Bleach. I own Karin's zanpakuto, Yuzu's zanpakuto, Isshin's zanpakuto.**** I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**Bleach Chapter 5 new people in squads and seats and attacked**

Normal P.O.V

At the railing

Then Karin and Toshiro got up from ground. They looked at everyone. They saw that Ichigo had Rukia in a kiss also.

Then Head Captain said I will be at Urahara shop and bring the whole Kurosaki family there. I want to see how strong Karin is and her sister. So I can put them in a squad and in a seat of a division. Understood?"

Everyone said hai in unison."

Then Head Captain vanished into the senkai gate.

When everyone were about to shunpo towards Urahara shop when they feel a high reiatsu. It belonged to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Then Isshin and Karin's twin sister came to see whose reiatsu belonged to. Everyone was ready to fight and protect Karin with their lives if they had to.

Karin said I can take care myself. You don't always have to protect me because I can beat the crap out of Ichigo or Toshiro if I feel like it. So that means that I can fight this stupid arrancar that never learns his lesson. So see you later."

* * *

At the soccer field

When they met up with Karin. They saw that Karin was just staring at Grimmjow. They saw that he had a smile.

Then Hitsugaya asked are you sure that you can handle this arrancar?"

Karin said yes I can because Ichigo beat him before, but it was draw. So I can beat the crap out of him."

Then Grimmjow said you think that you can beat me little girl? Let see if you can beat the crap out of me. Let's see if you are just like you brother Ichigo and maybe just like your boy friend captain Hitsugaya."

All those words made Karin angry, pissed off and looked like she wanted to kill someone.

Then Karin attacked and said "Protect the love ones and destroy the enemy, Sakura!" Sakura raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around that arrancar, now!"

All the captains knew that Karin would use her zanpakuto against Grimmjow. All the captains was thinking that she will soon learn banki and learn her zanpakuto's real name soon and maybe stronger that her brother or her father or captain Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Yuzu, and Rangiku were shocked that Karin already knew her zanpakuto's name and her zanpakuto is a phoenix.

* * *

Hitsugaya's and Hyorinmaru's P.O.V.

When did Karin learn her zanpakuto's name? I didn't know that her zanpakuto could turn into a phoenix. The only person that that I know of that has a zanpakuto that turns into a fire phoenix is Head Captain Yamamoto."

Then Hyorinmaru said _**Karin learned her zanpakuto's name when you fought beside her when you got hurt. When she was defending you against that arrancar she shouted those words about Sakura raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around that arrancar. Her zanpakuto true form is a phoenix. Her zanpakuto can turn into any color or the different color of weather or the color of the nature."**_

When did I ask about your opinion of Karin's zanpakuto?"

_**I'm in your mind and I am part of your soul Hitsugaya."**_

If I want your opinion about something I will ask before you appear from nowhere."

_**You know Hitsugaya, Karin's zanpakuto is beautiful when it turns into a phoenix."**_

I know it is beautiful, it is just like Karin. Karin is strong, a fighter and she never gives up on anything. She is strong just like her brother, her father and maybe me. That is why I love her. If she losses she will not gives up till she wins a fight."

_**Is that why you always think that you have to protect her at all times?"**_

Yeah. She is brave and she never wants anyone see her that she is week sometimes."

_**Oh. She sounds just like you."**_

Shut up!"

* * *

Ichigo's and Zangetsu's P.O.V.

When did Karin learn her zanpakuto's name? I didn't know that her zanpakuto could turn into a phoenix. The only person that that I know of that has a zanpakuto that turns into a fire phoenix is Head Captain Yamamoto."

Then Zangetsu said _**Karin learned her zanpakuto's name when she fought beside captain Hitsugaya when he got hurt. When she was defending him against an arrancar she shouted those words about Sakura raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around that arrancar. Her zanpakuto true form is a phoenix. Her zanpakuto can turn into any color or the different color of weather or the color of the nature."**_

When did I ask about your opinion of Karin's zanpakuto?"

_**I'm in your mind and I am part of your soul Ichigo."**_

If I want your opinion about something I will ask before you appear from nowhere."

_**You know Ichigo, Karin's zanpakuto is beautiful when it turns into a phoenix."**_

I know it is beautiful, it is just like her. Karin is strong, a fighter and she never gives up on anything. That's why she is my sister. She is strong just like her big brother and her father. If she losses she will not gives up till she wins a fight."

_**Is that why you always think that you have to protect her at all times?"**_

Yeah. She is brave and she never wants anyone see her that she is week sometimes."

_**Oh. She sounds just like you."**_

Shut up!"

* * *

Rukia's and Sode no Shirayuki's P.O.V.

When did Karin learn her zanpakuto's name? I didn't know that a zanpakuto could turn into a phoenix. The only person that I know of that has a zanpakuto that turns into a fire phoenix is Head Captain Yamamoto."

Then Sode no Shirayuki said _**Karin learned her zanpakuto's name when she fought beside captain Hitsugaya when he got hurt. When she was defending him against an arrancar she shouted those words about Sakura raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around that arrancar. Her zanpakuto true form is a phoenix. Her zanpakuto can turn into any color or the different color of weather or the color of the nature."**_

When did I ask about your opinion of Karin's zanpakuto?"

_**I'm in your mind and I am part of your soul Rukia."**_

If I want your opinion about something I will ask before you appear from nowhere."

_**You know Rukia, Karin's zanpakuto is beautiful when it turns into a phoenix."**_

I know it is beautiful, it is just like her. Karin is strong, a fighter and she never gives up on anything. She is just like her big brother and captain Hitsugaya. If she losses she will not gives up till she wins a fight."

_**Is that why you always think that you have to be at her brother's side at all times? To make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"**_

Yeah. I promised her that I will make sure her brother is safe. She is brave and she never wants anyone see her that she is week sometimes."

_**Oh. She sounds just like you."**_

Shut up!"

* * *

Isshin's and Sora's P.O.V.

When did Karin learn her zanpakuto's name? I didn't know that a zanpakuto could turn into a phoenix except for Head Captain Yamamoto's zanpakuto."

Then Sora said _**Karin learned her zanpakuto's name when she fought beside captain Hitsugaya when he got hurt. When she was defending him against an arrancar she shouted those words about Sakura raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around that arrancar. Her zanpakuto true form is a phoenix. Her zanpakuto can turn into any color or the different color of weather or the color of the nature."**_

When did I ask about your opinion of Karin's zanpakuto?"

_**I'm in your mind and I am part of your soul Isshin."**_

If I want your opinion about something I will ask before you appear from nowhere."

_**You know Isshin, Karin's zanpakuto is beautiful when it turns into a phoenix."**_

I know it is beautiful, it is just like her. Karin is strong, a fighter and she never gives up on anything. She is just like her big brother and her old man. If she losses she will not gives up till she wins a fight."

_**Is that why you always think that you have to protect her at all times?"**_

Yeah. She is brave and she never wants anyone see her that she is week sometimes."

_**Oh. She sounds just like you."**_

Shut up!"

* * *

Yuzu's and Yuki's P.O.V.

When did Karin learn her zanpakuto's name? I didn't know that a zanpakuto could turn into a phoenix."

Then Yuki said _**Karin learned her zanpakuto's name when she fought beside captain Hitsugaya when he got hurt. When she was defending him against an arrancar she shouted those words about Sakura raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around that arrancar. Her zanpakuto true form is a phoenix. Her zanpakuto can turn into any color or the different color of weather or the color of the nature."**_

I love Karin's zanpakuto. It is pretty just like her.

_**I agree with you Yuzu. It is pretty. I agree with you because I'm in your mind and I know what you think and I am part of your soul Yuzu."**_

I know it is beautiful, it is just like her. Karin is strong, a fighter and she never gives up on anything. She is just like her big brother and her dad. If she losses she will not gives up till she wins a fight."

_**Is that why you always think that you have to be strong in front of her and protect her at all times?"**_

Yeah. She is brave and she never wants anyone see her that she is week sometimes."

_**Oh. She sounds just like you."**_

Please, shut up!"

* * *

Rangiku's and Haineko's P.O.V.

When did Karin learn her zanpakuto's name? I didn't know that a zanpakuto could turn into a phoenix except for Head Captain Yamamoto's zanpakuto."

Then Haineko said _**Karin learned her zanpakuto's name when she fought beside captain Hitsugaya when he got hurt. When she was defending him against an arrancar she shouted those words about Sakura raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around that arrancar. Her zanpakuto true form is a phoenix. Her zanpakuto can turn into any color or the different color of weather or the color of the nature."**_

When did I ask about your opinion of Karin's zanpakuto?"

_**I'm in your mind and I am part of your soul Rangiku."**_

If I want your opinion about something I will ask before you appear from nowhere."

_**You know Rangiku, Karin's zanpakuto is beautiful when it turns into a phoenix."**_

I know it is beautiful, it is just like Karin. Karin is strong, a fighter and she never gives up on anything. She is strong just like her big brother, her father, and captain Hitsugaya." If she losses she will not gives up till she wins a fight."

_**Is that why you always think that you have to be at your captains side so you can protect her at all times?"**_

Yeah. She is brave and she never wants anyone see her that she is week sometimes."

_**Oh. She sounds just like you."**_

Shut up!"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Then Grimmjow dodged Karin's fire attack.

Then Grimmjow said you will pay that you little brat."

Then Karin attacked Grimmjow because she was mad and angry. She also wanted to show everyone that she is strong and brave now scared or afraid of this arrancar.

Then Grimmjow use a fire ball at her at stomach. Then she fell down and hit the ground really hard.

Everyone gasped. They were shock and surprised that Karin got hurt at the stomach.

Then captain Hitsugaya said "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Then Ichigo said "Heaven Chain Slaying Moon, Zangetsu!"

Then Rukia said "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Then Isshin said "Awake the Sun, Sora!"

Then Yuzu said "Shine so Brightly, Yuki!"

Then Rangiku said "Roar, Haineko!"

They said called upon their zanpakuto's so they can fight and protect Karin.

Grimmjow said you think you beat me with your pathetic attacks and you think that would help that little brat out?"

They started to fight against Grimmjow. They were getting hurt badly, but not just like Karin.

Then they heard something from Karin direction.

They heard Karin say stop protecting me. I can take care of myself.

Then she said "Protect the love ones and destroy the enemy, Sakura Haruno!" Sakura Haruno raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around and protect everyone that I love, now!"

Everyone saw that Karin had wings just like Hitsugaya, but that the wings had color of everyone's zanpakuto's powers.

Her wings had ice to symbol Hyorinmaru, had black to symbol Zangetsu, had white snow to symbol Sode no Shirayuki, the color of lighting to symbol Sora, had the color of light to symbol Yuki, and the color of ash to symbol Haineko.

Everyone was surprised that a zanpakuto can symbol someone else's zanpakuto. They also shocked that her wings can turn color.

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Rangiku, and Yuzu were surprised that Karin survived from a big wound that Grimmjow gave her.

Then Karin said "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon, Zangetsu, Dance, Sode no Shirayuki, Awake the Sun, Sora, and Shine so Brightly, Yuki, and Roar, Haineko!"

There was an ice dragon with a shape of the moon at the end of its tail, a line of red with a chain at the end, snow with a white ribbon at the end, a yellow dragon with the shape of the sun at the end of its tail, a shape of lighting with a the shape of a cloud at the end of the line, and a dust storm that has the color of ash around it.

Everyone was in shocked because she shouted the same commands as captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Yuzu, and Rangiku when they called upon their zanpakuto's.

Then Karin said die. Hyorinmaru kill this arrancar."

Then Grimmjow disappeared into a black hole.

Then Karin said coward! You call yourself an arrancar."

Then Karin passed out because of her wound.

Then from now where Head Captain Yamamoto said Karin will be okay she just needs to rest.

Then Karin woke up and said what squad Yuzu and I are in?"

Head Captain Yamamoto said Yuzu you will be in the 4th Division in the third seat.

Captain Unohana said welcome Yuzu Kurosaki.

Yuzu asked will I be learning to use healing Kido."

Captain Unohana said yes you will Yuzu."

Then Head Captain Yamamoto said Isshin Kurosaki you will be the new captain of the 5th Division."

Everyone was thinking what squad Karin would be in. Some were thinking she could be in the 9th or in the 10th squad or in the 11th squad or the 12th or the 13th squad.

Head Captain said Karin you will be in the 10th squad in under the third seat."

Everyone couldn't believe what Head Captain just said.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

I can't believe it Karin is going to be in my squad in the third seat of my squad. What if Karin says no to the offered? I know Karin wants to be in my squad. She told me. Would she be happy that she is with me? Will she be sad? I hope she will be happy. I hope she is happy that she isn't in a squad with her brother."

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Wait, did Head Captain say that my sister Karin is going to be in the third seat of the 10th squad? I can't believe that Karin's wish came true. I hope she is happy that she isn't in a squad with her brother. If that shrimp makes her sad I will kill him."

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

I can't believe it that Karin is with her love. Can't believe that Head Captain made that decision that Karin is going it to be the third seat of the 10th squad. If Ichigo is think about captain Hitsugaya, if captain Hitsugaya made Karin sad I would have to hurt Ichigo and help Karin without her over protective brother hurting captain Hitsugaya."

* * *

Isshin's P.O.V.

Karin must be happy to be in a squad that has a captain she likes and would risk his own life for her. I'm so proud that all of my kids are soul reapers and are in squads. I hope Masaki is proud of her children. I hope Masaki is looking down on her family."

* * *

Yuzu's P.O.V.

Karin must happy. I she is happy. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about her love towards captain Hitsugaya. Now they know that she loves him."

* * *

Rangiku's P.O.V.

My captain must be happy that Karin is in out squad. Now I won't have to be the only girl in the squad. Now I can tell Karin about captain Hitsugaya's feelings towards her. Now I can share my sake with someone. Karin must be happy and shocked that she is his squad."

* * *

Karin's P.O.V.

I can't believe it I'm in Toshiro's squad. Now I can be closer to him, but where will I be sleeping? I hope don't sleep at Rangiku's place. I hope I will stay at Toshiro's place. I what will I do when I'm in his squad. Will I be training with him or with Rangiku? I hope he will make his move soon or I will if he doesn't."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Head Captain said Karin are you happy that you are in a squad with captain Hitsugaya? Do you except the offer?"

* * *

Karin's P.O.V.

What should I say? Should I say yes? Should I go and kiss Toshiro? Should I say no? If I say yes Toshiro will be happy, but if I say no would he except my choice? Would he be mad at me or upset that if I said no? Would Ichigo be happy that I'm in the 10th squad? Would the other captains will be happy that I'm in Toshiro's squad? Are the other captains upset that I'm not in any of their squads?"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Karin said yes I am happy that I'm in that captain Hitsugaya is my captain and I do except your offer, but why are you offering it to me if I'm supposed to go to the academy for six years then take an exam, then the captains would choose who would be in their squad, am I right?"

Head Captain said yes you are right. I am offering it to you because you showed your strength in front of me and showed your love towards captain Hitsugaya."

Everyone saw that Karin and captain Hitsugaya are blushing.

Karin asked would I be training with him."

Head Captain said yes you are going to train with him."

Karin said okay. So when are we leaving to go to the soul society?"

Head Captain said we can leave after your family packs everything you need from your house so you can bring it to the soul society."

Then Karin, Ichigo, and Isshin said in unison so we just have to pack then we can leave this world?"

Head Captain said yes."

Then Karin said race home Ichigo."

Ichigo said you can't beat me in a shunpo race."

Karin said fine I bet you I will win."

Ichigo said fine."

Then everyone saw how fast Karin can be at shunpo.

Everyone met up with Ichigo and Karin.

Hitsugaya asked who won."

Karin said with a smile I did. Haa I beat you Ichigo so now pay up."

Ichigo said fine hear I will give you a piggy back ride and spin is circles."

Everyone was surprised that Ichigo would do that. Then they saw that Karin was having fun.

**

* * *

Sorry it is long. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 untiled chapter

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts**_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**I don't own Bleach. I own Karin's zanpakuto, Yuzu's zanpakuto, Isshin's zanpakuto. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Bleach chapter 6 untitled Chapter**

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone was at the kurosaki family room. Then they heard a loud noise from up stairs. When they looked up they saw that Isshin was falling down the stairs. At the top of the stairs they saw Karin had her arms crossed at her chest. She looked pissed.

Then she yelled at the top of her lungs, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? LEARN TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU BARG INSIDE A ROOM THAT HAS GIRLS INSIDE OF IT! YOU ARE A STUPID FATER. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HEARD CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO LET YOU BE A CAPTAIN OF A SQUAD AND THEN YOU CAME HERE TO MARRY MOM! THEN MOM DIES! THEN YOU BECOME AN IDIOT PEARSON! Now my throat hurts because I have to yell at my stupid father that needs to learn a lesson."

Then Yuzu said stop fighting both of you. I make me scared and cry. Sometimes I think one day you will each other, it frightens me to death. So stop fighting before I yell at you."

Everyone felt sorry for Yuzu because she has to live with people like Karin and Isshin.

Then Ichigo came and said don't worry Yuzu they won't kill each other. I will make sure of that. That is why I'm your big brother."

Yuzu said thanks Ichigo, but while you were gone to train I was always had to stop their fights."

Then Karin kicked Isshin in the shin, stomach, and head. Then Isshin hit at the wall then he got up and said please forgive me."

Karin said that's much better you idiot. Now go pack before I hurt you again, understand me."

Then everyone sweat drop because they couldn't believe that Karin can be in charge of her father.

Then Hitsugaya grabbed Karin and said I think your father learned his lesson. I think it is time to for me to help you pack."

Then Yuzu, Ichigo, and Isshin were done packing so was Karin, but no one knows where she is.

Then they heard some noise from Karin's room.

They heard Karin saying stop Toshiro."

* * *

Toshiro's and Karin's P.O.V.

I thought you wanted this Karin."

I do Toshiro, but I don't want everyone hearing it."

Fine I will finish it when we get back to the soul society."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone saw that captain Hitsugaya and Karin were coming down with suit case.

Then Head Captain asked what were you two doing up there?"

Karin said nothing captain. It isn't any ones businesses, understand that?"

Everyone was now scared, even the Head Captain was scared of Karin. Toshiro wasn't scared because he knows that Karin would kill any one if they ask them what they are doing behind the close doors.

Then the gates to the soul society opened. Everyone went through it and there was the lieutenant's from all the squads waiting for them to arrive.

Then Momo said welcome the soul society. I'm the lieutenant of the 5th division. Nice to meet you. Are you Karin kurosaki and Yuzu kurosaki? The little twin sisters of captain Ichigo."

Karin said yes we are. Nice to meet you."

Momo said I heard that you are Shiro's girl friend."

Karin asked how did you know that Toshiro and I are together."

Momo said well I heard it from Rangiku."

Karin said oh. Dose the whole soul society know about Toshiro's and my relationship?"

Momo said hai."

Then Karin's spiritual pressure went off the charts and said Rangiku you better start to run off or shunpo off fast before I kill you."

That moment Rangiku was off and running for her dear life. While Karin was yelling at her.

Everyone was looking at captain Hitsugaya. They saw that he was smiling, but it went away so fast because he knew that everyone was looking at him.

Two hours later from chasing Rangiku

* * *

In the captains meeting room

All the captains and their lieutenant were there to welcome Yuzu and Karin. When they heard someone coming in they saw Karin out of breath.

Then Karin asked how did get here before me Rangiku?"

Rangiku said well I know all the secret paths in the soul society. You will soon know them too."

Karin looked like she was going to kill someone really soon.

Then Head Captain said let's begin with this meeting.

Then Karin asked why is Yuzu and I hear any away?"

Captain Yamamoto you are here because you are going to learn everyone single captain here and also their lieutenant's."

Karin said okay, but I thought we already know the captains when they went to the world of the living?"

Captain Yamamoto said not everything. Like what they do and what their positions."

Then Isshin said be good or you are going to be grounded Karin."

Then Karin walked up to Isshin and had seven fingers up.

Karin said one- for once you are series. Two- don't tell me what to do. Three- you aren't my captain. Four- I don't care if Head Captain says that I have to listen to the other captains orders because I'm not going to listen to them. Five- the only captain I listen to is captain Hitsugaya. Six- you should shut up before I hurt you again. Seven- here is a little present from me.

That moment Karin had punched her father in the face.

Everyone couldn't believe that captain Hitsugaya likes this girl and has her in his division. They also couldn't believe that Karin could do something to a captain that is her father.

Then captain Hitsugaya came behind her and grabbed her. Then he spin her and he place his lip on hers so she could shut up.

Captain Hitsugaya said you better shut up before you get in trouble by me."

Then Karin was speechless. Then she punched him softly in the arm. The he smiled.

Then Rangiku said Karin learn to control your angrier or else captain Hitsugaya has to freeze you."

Karin said shut up or I have to make you Rangiku."

Rangiku said just telling incase it happens in the future."

Karin said yea whatever."

Head Captain said all captains and their lieutenant's are going to Hueco Mundo and kill Aizen."

Everyone said yes captain."

Then Karin said can come?"

Captain Hitsugaya said yes you can my love."

Head Captain said captains demised."

**

* * *

Please review. Sorry it is short**


	7. Chapter 7 the plane

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts**_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**I don't own Bleach. I own Karin's zanpakuto, Yuzu's zanpakuto, Isshin's zanpakuto. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Bleach Chapter 7 the plane**

Normal P.O.V.

At the soul society

It has been two weeks since Karin and Yuzu have been in the soul society. Captain Hitsugaya and Karin have been getting closer than before. Ichigo and Isshin are on missions. When they got back they were hurt badly. Yuzu had to yell at them.

Then a Hell Butterfly came in and said a captain's meeting."

* * *

Inside of captain Hitsugaya's office

Toshiro's and Karin's P.O.V.

Are you supposed to be in a captain's meeting?"

I'm leaving after I finish my business with you my love."

Then Toshiro grabbed Karin and he pushed her against the wall and he was teasing her while she was moaning. Then he grabbed her to the ground and was on top of her kissing her.

Then he got up and said Karin I need to go now I will be back soon. When I done I better suspect you be in my office asleep so I can finish my business at my house."

I will and I want to be with you forever. I need to be with you and promise me you will be with me forever."  
I promise you that Karin."

Then he left for the meeting.

* * *

Captain's meeting room

Head Captain said where is captain Hitsugaya? He has a new mission with Karin." (Maybe)

Isshin said he is maybe with Karin that is stopping him."

Captain Hitsugaya said I'm here. I'm sorry I'm late. Karin stopped me and asked me a question. So what's the meeting about?"

Everyone saw that Toshiro's hair was messy. Everyone was thinking that he was maybe making out with Karin again.

Head Captain said captain Hitsugaya you and the other captain's and maybe Karin too. Have to go to Hueco Mundo."

Then Karin came barging into the meeting. Ichigo, Isshin, and Toshiro were yelling at her at the same time. Then she was crying. Ichigo, Isshin, and Toshiro stopped yelling because they didn't want Karin to cry and they wanted to know why she was crying.

Then Toshiro came up to her and hugged her.

Then she said Momo was kidnapped by son of a gun bastard Aizen. I was trying to stop her, but she attacked me and said that we are wrong that Aizen is our enemy, but he isn't he is a good person. When she attacked me she gave me a big wound on my left arm.

Then Isshin, Ichigo and Toshiro got mad so their spiritual pressure went off charts.

Toshiro asked when did this happen."

Karin said just now. That's why my arm is still bleeding. I'm tired of this war. I want it to end so I can be with Shiro more often. I want that traitor dead already so everyone can be in peace already. If this stupid war doesn't end soon I would just kill myself and let Aizen get what he wants. Toshiro do you have to go to Hueco Mundo and save Momo? Who means more to you? Momo, or Rangiku, or me? I want you to have explanations of all three of us."

Toshiro said I do need to save Momo because if I didn't I would have to tell Granny that Momo died and Granny will be upset and might hate me. Momo is like a sister to me."

Karin said that explains why you are so close to her. Now explain about Rangiku."

Toshiro said I'm close to Rangiku because when I first met her I was just coming out of a market for Granny and I bumped into her. I was surprised that she is my lieutenant even though she doesn't do her fair share when it comes to paper work at all."

Karin said that explains why you are so close to her. Now explain about me now. Say everything about me and why you love me?"

Toshiro said when I heard you yelling and saying "Whhaaaaaa!" then I heard you say I hate when Ichigo just leaves and never tells anyone where he is going.

Then I heard you kick your soccer ball out of your soccer holder net.

Then I saw a soccer ball rolling down the stairs and goes straight to the dangerous road. That's when I first met you, Karin.

Then I stopped walking and stopped your soccer ball from going to the road.

Then I asked you does this belong to you."

You said yes it does."

When you were about to say thank you to me I was already gone by then."

Then the next day after school you were playing with your friends so you and your friends could go practice on your favorite soccer field."

Then you were about to practice you saw these middle scholar's on your field."

Then you asked them why they were on our field?"

They said because we can." You can't do anything about it."

Yes we can." We will play you this Saturday at 12:00 pm."

One of the middle scholars' said find if we win you will eat grass."

If we win you will never play on this field ever again."

Deal!"

Then I saw you again with your friends."

Then you asked me witch school do I go to?"

Then I told you I don't go to school and stop bugging me."

Then one of your friends said Karin don't talk to him he looks like a punk and look at his hair it looks like he bleached it."

Then I asked what friends said about me."

Then you said don't listen to my friends they are stupid."

Then I get up from the railing so you decided to kick your soccer ball at me.

Then you thought that I would get hit by the ball, but instead I do a back flip and send the ball right back to you, but it go right pass you instead it goes right to one of your friends head."

Then you cheered because you never saw someone do a back flip and send the ball back to you."

Then you asked me if I would play on your soccer team."

But instead of answering your question I said I had to go."

That's when you sense a hollow's spiritual pressure.

Then I looked at you and gave you a look like what-are-you-looking-that-way-for?

Then I never showed up at soccer practice.

Then game came and I still didn't even show up too.

Then one of the middle scholars tripped you so I fell and hurt your left knee badly.

When you were about to give up one of your friends saw me coming our way.

Then you said time out."

We came over to me. You looked happy that I came, but then got mad because I didn't even show up at all to out soccer practice.

I said I was busy."

Then you saw me looking at your wounded knee.

I asked you how got hurt."

You said it is nothing I still can play."

Then I said fine I will play soccer once and that's that."

Then we won the game.

Then you saw a hollow come out of the sky."

Then the stupid hollow attacks you, but you didn't feel anything hit you because I protected you."

Then you looked up and saw me in the same uniform as Ichigo does. The black kimono with my captain robe. Then you realized that I was also a soul reaper too, but you didn't know that I was at a captain's level."

Then I defeated the hollow and I asked you if you were okay."

Then you told me that you were Ichigo's little sister. I looked shocked."

I told you that Ichigo is training to get stronger."

Toshiro said I love you because you are strong, never let's anyone see you weak, beautiful, smart, love when you smile, nice when you feel like it, you are in my squad as an officer, and you have a powerful zanpakuto."

Everyone saw that Karin was blushing different shades of red. She was smiling right at captain Hitsugaya. Everyone is being quite because they want to hear what the two young lovers have to say to each other.

Karin said you really mean that Shiro?"

Toshiro said yes I do what do you think that I'm making it all up?"

Karin said no. I just can't believe that you said those words about me and how we met. It is surprising that you said that because you can sometimes be cold as ice and mean."

Toshiro said hey I said those words because I love you and I have to protect all three of you even though you girls can be a pain in the butt."  
Karin said well you said it right in front of all the captains, my family, and the all of the lieutenants in the captain's meeting room."

Toshiro said I don't care if I said those word in front all the captains, your family and all the lieutenants."

Karin said but do you have to go to Hueco Mundo?"

Toshiro said yes I do. It's my duty to bring down Aizen and bring Momo back."

Karin said promise me Toshiro you won't die while you are rescuing Momo?"

Toshiro said I won't because you are coming with me."

Everyone couldn't believe what captain Hitsugaya just said that Karin is coming with them.

Karin asked why do you do want me to come with you? So I can yell at you when you get hurt?"

Toshiro said I'm bringing you because I need you to kill Aizen and I need to know if you are behaving while I'm gone."

Karin said so I'm coming because you want me to kill Aizen and you need me to be with you."

Toshiro said that's right. What do you say Karin?"

Karin said yes I do want to come. I need to so Ichigo, Isshin, and you won't get hurt or die."

Everyone couldn't believe that Karin is coming on a dangerous mission. They can't believe that captain Hitsugaya is bringing Karin with him.

Head Captain said everyone demised."

* * *

Inside of captain Hitsugaya's office

Toshiro's and Karin's P.O.V.

When Karin and Toshiro made to his office he locked the door and he put Karin on the couch. Then he was on one knee. Karin assumes that Toshiro is going to ask her something that might change her life forever.

Karin would you be my wife?

Then he took out a ring that had a crystal, but isn't just a crystal that crystal is from Hyorinmaru's scale.

Then Karin jumped and landed on top of him.

I guess that means yes. You know that crystal isn't just a just a crystal that crystal is from Hyorinmaru's scale. That crystal is part of my soul and Hyorinmaru too. When it feels cold that means that I'm fighting, but when it crakes that means that I'm hurt, but when I'm healed it returns back to normal. I'm telling you this because if we get separate in Hueco Mundo while rescuing Momo."

I can't believe it you asked me to marry you. I love you so much now more than before."

* * *

Outside of captain Hitsugaya's office

Rangiku's P.O.V.

I can't believe that my captain just asked Karin if she wanted to be his wife."

* * *

Inside of captain Hitsugaya's office

Toshiro's, Karin's and Rangiku's P.O.V.

Then Rangiku into the captain's meeting room.

Rangiku said my captain is going to marry Karin!"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone in the whole soul society can hear the10th Division lieutenant yelling MY CAPTAIN IS GOING TO MARRY KARIN!" Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard.

Every captain where in the captain's meeting room.

Then Rangiku barged in and yelled MY CAPTAIN IS GOING TO MARRY KARIN!"

Then after she left every captain went straight to the 10th Division quarts and asks captain Hitsugaya if it is true that he is marrying Karin.

* * *

Inside of captain Hitsugaya's office

Toshiro's and Karin's P.O.V.

So when are we going to get married, Shiro?"

Maybe after this mission."

Okay. I think Rangiku was outside listening to us so that's why she just came in and ran out and yelling that we are getting married or something and telling everyone in the whole soul society that we are getting married."

I'm going to kill her when I see her again or freeze her to her seat when so does her fair share of the paper work."

Okay. So come here handsome."

That moment Karin was on his lap kissing him while he was doing paper work as usual.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Toshiro and Karin didn't know that all the captains, even Head Captain was at the door to the entrance of captain Hitsugaya's office listening every word they were saying to each other.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Everyone heard captain Hitsugaya say enter."

Then there stood all the captains and Head Captain.

Then Head Captain said I hope the wending will be after the winter war."  
Captain Hitsugaya said yes it is going to be after the winter war."

Then out of nowhere Isshin came in and said "I HOPE I GET STRONG GRAND CHILDREN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE KARIN IS GETTING MARRIED WITH A CAPTAIN!"

Then Karin opened a window wide enough for someone to go through.

Everyone was wondering why she opened a window so they were waiting. Then Karin walked up to her idiot father. The she kicked him and he flew right above captain Hitsugaya's head and went right through the window.

Then everyone can hear Isshin say "MY DAUGHTER IS SO MEAN TO HER FATHER!"

Then Karin leaned down on the window and said "THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A IDOIT, STUPID, and LOUD, and FOR LYING TO YOUR THAT YOU WERE A SOUL REAPER EPICALLY AT A CAPTAIN'S LEVEL!"

Then everyone sweet dropped.

Then captain Hitsugaya grabbed Karin's hand and said you know he could have hit me."

Karin said but he didn't Shiro."

Captain Hitsugaya said fine, but if he did you be frozen by now, but I'm too nice to you."

Karin said you are too nice to me because you love me too much Shiro. You know you have gotten softer ever since we have been in engaged."

Captain Hitsugaya said I know I gotten softer since we been engaged silly."

Then he grabbed Karin and he pushed her against the wall and he was teasing her while she was moaning. Then he grabbed her to the ground and was on top of her kissing her.

Every captain was happy for captain Hitsugaya and Karin because Karin made captain Hitsugaya's cold heart melt.

Then Karin got up and was walking towards them.

Karin said Ichigo go and wake up that idiot father of ours and then yell at him for me? If you don't you would to face my anger now. I don't think you want that so do what I say before I kill you."

Ichigo said I will be right back. Bye."

Then everyone can hear Ichigo say "STOP BEING AN IDIOT FOR JUST FOR ONCE A LIFE TIME AND ACT LIKE A FTHER SHOULD!"

Then all the captains left so they can help Ichigo with his weird father and take him home.

Then Karin grabbed Toshiro and tackled him down to the ground and started to make out with him again.

**

* * *

Sorry it took so long. MSA's coming next week. Please review**


	8. Chapter 8 the Rescue

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts**_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**Sorry it took so long to update. Its because lots of homework and I was busy so I didn't have any time to update at all. please enjoy the story

* * *

**

**Bleach Chapter 8 the Rescue**

Normal P.O.V.

In Hueco Mundo

Give up already you won't win this war!" said Aizen.

We won't give up till you are dead!" said Head Captain Yamamoto.

Then Karin attacked Aizen and said "Protect the love ones and destroy the enemy, Sakura!" Sakura raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around Aizen, now!"

Then Aizen dodged Karin's fire attack.

Then Aizen said you will pay that you little brat."

Then Karin attacked Aizen because she was mad and angry. She also wanted to show everyone that she is strong and brave now scared or afraid of Aizen.

Then Aizen stabbed her at the stomach. Then she fell down and hit the ground really hard.

Everyone watched as Karin falls to the ground.

Then captain Hitsugaya chanted "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Then Ichigo chanted "Heaven Chain Slaying Moon, Zangetsu!"

Then Rukia chanted "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Then Isshin chanted "Awake the Sun, Sora!"

Then Yuzu chanted "Shine so Brightly, Yuki!"

Then Rangiku chanted "Roar, Haineko!"

They said called upon their zanpakuto's so they can fight and protect Karin.

Aizen said you think you beat me with your pathetic attacks and you think that would help that little brat out?"

They started to fight against Aizen. They were getting hurt badly, but not just like Karin.

Then they heard something from Karin direction.

They heard Karin say stop protecting me, I can take care of myself."

Then she chanted "Protect the love ones and destroy the enemy, Sakura Haruno!" Sakura Haruno raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around and protect everyone that I love, now!"

Everyone saw that Karin had wings just like Hitsugaya, but that the wings had color of everyone's zanpakuto's powers.

Her wings had ice to symbol Hyorinmaru, had black to symbol Zangetsu, had white snow to symbol Sode no Shirayuki, the color of lighting to symbol Sora, had the color of light to symbol Yuki, and the color of ash to symbol Haineko.

Everyone was surprised that a zanpakuto can symbol someone else's zanpakuto. They also shocked that her wings can turn color.

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Rangiku, and Yuzu were surprised that Karin survived from a big wound that Aizen gave her.

Then Karin said "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon, Zangetsu, Dance, Sode no Shirayuki, Awake the Sun, Sora, and Shine so Brightly, Yuki, and Roar, Haineko!"

There was an ice dragon with a shape of the moon at the end of its tail, a line of red with a chain at the end, snow with a white ribbon at the end, a yellow dragon with the shape of the sun at the end of its tail, a shape of lighting with a the shape of a cloud at the end of the line, and a dust storm that has the color of ash around it.

Everyone was in shocked because she shouted the same commands as captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Yuzu, and Rangiku when they called upon their zanpakuto's. (The people that didn't know about Karin's zanpakuto.)

Then Karin said die. Hyorinmaru kill Aizen."

Then Aizen held his left side and said impossible. A girl like you shouldn't have even touched me with those attacks."

Then Karin said I can kill you with my banki form but I didn't because I'm sparring you're life."

Then Toshiro came behind Aizen and try to attack him but Aizen blocked captain Hitsugaya's attack and Aizen stabbed Toshiro through the stomach.

Then Karin said in a pleading voice Toshiro please stop you will get yourself killed if you keep this up."

Toshiro said I won't stop till he is dead by my sword."

Then Aizen ran pass Toshiro and was running towards Karin.

Karin's and Sakura's P.O.V.

_What am I doing I don't know what to do now. I can't just stand here and wait for Aizen to kill me I have to do something before something bad happens to me, but I don't know what I should do. I can't just stand here and wait for Toshiro or Ichigo save me I have to come up with something and fast."_

_**Child I'm here to keep you safe from danger. Call me out so I can fight this bastard again." **_

_But he is coming towards me too fast. I won't be able to summon you fast enough."_

_**Yes you will if you stop talking to me. Just do it Karin. Do you always want Toshiro, **__**Rangiku**__**, Ichigo**__**, Rukia,**____**Isshin, and Yuzu protect you all the time when you are in danger just like you are right now?"**_

_I need you Sakura. I can't do it Sakura I won't have time. No don't want them always protecting me. They need me right now, but I'm scared Sakura."_

_**Don't be afraid child I'm right here. Just summon me already."**_

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Then Karin chanted "Protect the love ones and destroy the enemy, Sakura!" Sakura Haruno raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around Aizen again, now!"

Then Aizen got a cut on his arm.

Then Toshiro came in front of Karin and Aizen stabbed Toshiro through his stomach again.

Then Toshiro chanted "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Then Aizen was killed by captain Hitsugaya.

Toshiro said don't just stand there and do anything. I thought you were smarter than that my love. Ichigo please take care of Karin for me?"

Ichigo said I can't replace you captain Hitsugaya. Karin loves you more than anything in the world. She won't live if you just give up and die on her."

Toshiro said just do it for me because I can't live on any more. Please take care of her for me."

Karin said you promised me Shiro that you wouldn't die, or give up, or get hurt or keep fighting. I need you Shiro I won't be able to live or love anyone if you die now. Please don't die Shiro I need you to keep fighting."

Toshiro said I can't keep fighting any more my love. You need to find someone else to love now. Goodbye Karin."

Then Toshiro passed out and was about to fall but Karin caught him in her arms.

Everyone felt sorry for Karin. Everyone couldn't believe that what captain Hitsugaya said to Karin and Ichigo.

Then everyone went through the senkai gate. Everyone went to the 4th Division barracks to get healed

Back from Hueco Mundo and back to the Soul Society

Captain Unohana said Orihime go heal captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku. Yuzu go heal Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin.

Yuzu was done healing Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin in an hour.

Orihime was done healing Rangiku less than 30 minutes, but she was having trouble with healing captain Hitsugaya so captain Unohana came and helped Orihime with Hitsugaya's wounds.

Captain Unohana said you can come in everyone."

All the captain's and lieutenant's came in captain Hitsugaya's hospital room. Everyone saw that captain Hitsugaya sleeping with a oxygen mask on him and also saw that he was all banged up. They saw that he was sleeping peacefully.

Then Karin came in last and pulled out a chair next to Toshiro bed side. Then Karin took Toshiro's hand and held it with her hand.

Then Rangiku started to cry to because she doesn't want to lose her captain like she lost Gin her love of her life.

Then everyone heard a moaning sound from somewhere near captain Hitsugaya.

Then captain Hitsugaya opened his eyes slightly enough to see who was holding his hand.

Then Karin saw that Toshiro wanted to say something so she took off the oxygen mask off his mouth.

Then he asked is that you Karin?"

Karin said Yes it is you idiot. Don't scare me like that my love."

Toshiro said don't worry Karin I'm fine."

Karin said if your okay why are lying in a hospital bed and with a oxygen mask on you?"

Toshiro said fine you caught me but it's not my fault that you wouldn't move when Aizen was about to kill back in Hueco Mundo."

Karin said oh shut up and rest because you will need it you idiot before I whack you on the back of your head."

Then Toshiro went back to sleep and was still holding Karin's hand with his.

Then Karin put the oxygen mask back on him so it will be easier for him to breathe while he sleeps. Then Karin leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Then Karin started to cry because she doesn't want Toshiro to die and leave her all alone and by herself.

* * *

The next day

Karin and everyone else came in Toshiro's hospital room. They saw that Toshiro was sitting up in bed and staring out of the window.

Everyone are waiting for him to notice that they are in the room and waiting for him to say something.

Then Karin got up and sat at the edge of the bed and saw that he was sleeping.

The she pushed him down slowly and kissed on the forehead and got up and left the room. Everyone stayed back. Behind the doors they can hear Karin crying.

The she came back in and saw that Yuzu was changing his bandages while he is sleeping.

The Yuzu stopped and walked up to Karin and said Toshiro needs to rest and all of his wounds won't heal when we use healing kido on him. I'm sorry but we can't do anything to help him. Now everything lays in his hands. We can just pray that he won't die and that he will live."

Then Karin started to cry again. Yuzu trying to calm Karin down.

Karin said get away from me. I want to be alone."

With that she left the room again and ran all the way to a hill.

* * *

Karin's and Sakura's P.O.V.

What am I going to do now Sakura?"

_**Child don't worry he will not die he is a fighter just like his zanpakuto, **__**Hyorinmaru."**_

You love Hyorinmaru just like I love Toshiro."

_**Child you are right I do love Hyorinmaru because he is my mate. It doesn't matter if he is a ice zanpakuto and I'm a fire zanpakuto we still love each other just like our masters do."**_

Your right Sakura I should go back and stay with him till he is recovered from his wounds. Thanks again Sakura."

_**Your welcome child. I will always be there when you need me."**_

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Then Karin came back in and walked up to Toshiro's side and started to stroke his hair and started to cry again.

Then he woke up and kind of smiled at her.

Karin said don't give up Shiro."

Then she leaned in and kissed his check. She saw that he was asleep.

Karin said get all the sleep you need Shiro. That's how you might get better faster. I hope you are sleeping and dreaming okay. Don't give up on me you idiot."

Then when she was about leave Toshiro grabbed her hand and said thanks Karin. I promise you that I won't die on you and I won't leave you alone and you know that. I love you."

Then Karin walked back to Toshiro and said shut up and get some sleep you moron. I hope you keep that promise to me."

Toshiro said I will. Don't worry too much."

Everyone felt really sorry for Karin because they know how much she love captain Hitsugaya.

* * *

Three weeks later in a captain's meeting

Captain Unohana said captain Hitsugaya isn't getting any better instead he is getting worst. He has a 110 degree fever. He is coughing up blood. He won't talk or eat anything unless you force the food down his throat. He won't do anything if I ask him to. Sometimes he would take off his oxygen mask off him. One time when I was bring his tray of food to him he just hit it and everything fell to the ground. So I had to give him an I-V on his right arm."

Everyone was shocked that captain Hitsugaya would do all that.

Then Ichigo said he might be missing Karin's presence and worried about her. Maybe that's why he won't do anything for you because he misses Karin and he wants her to take of him."

Head Captain said I hope you are right Ichigo."

* * *

The next day

Karin came back from her mission and she was pissed off because Ichigo could of came for her and tell her about her boyfriend's condition and his health.

* * *

In the hospital

Karin's and Toshiro's P.O.V.

Toshiro you could have wrote down something on a sheet of paper and told everyone that you need me you idiot."

I know I could have wrote something but I didn't have paper so how was I supposed to write something if I didn't have paper?"

Karin said good point but still."

* * *

A month later

Captain Hitsugaya finally came out of the 4th Division barracks.

* * *

In Toshiro's office

Karin's and Toshiro's P.O.V.

Shiro you know you scared me so much when you were in the hospital bed."

I'm sorry I scared you, but I'm right here aren't I?"

Yea, but you worried the hell out of me."

Well sorry."

Then a Hell Butterfly came in and said all captain's and lieutenant's and seated officers three, four, and five come NOW to the captain's meeting room!"

Then Toshiro and Karin had to go and find Rangiku.

* * *

In the captain's meeting room

Head Captain said Aizen was killed by captain Hitsugaya two months ago. Now all the arrancar's are planning to destroy the soul society with Gin and Tosen as the new leaders."

Then Karin said if those idiots hurt or even kill anyone especially Toshiro they will have to go through me and the better think before they do anything stupid."

Head Captain said that might just want to take over the soul society."

Then everyone heard lots of screaming from outside. Then they saw lots of hollows, arrancar's, Gin and Tosen.

Then Karin chanted "Protect the love ones and destroy the enemy, Sakura!" Sakura Haruno raise the fire into a fire phoenix and fly around those idiots over there, now!"

Toshiro chanted "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Then everyone was fighting again.

Then Gin was killed by Karin. Tosen was killed by captain Hitsugaya.

So now the soul society is safe for now.

**

* * *

plz review. the next time i will update will be April 15. i hope i will be able to make it then.**


	9. Chapter 9 the Wending Day

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts **_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**Yea i updated sooner than i thought. :)**_**

* * *

  
**_

**Bleach Chapter 9 the Wending Day**

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone in Seireitei was there at Karin's and captain Hitsugaya's wending.

Isshin is walking Karin down the ail.

Captain Hitsugaya is wearing a tux and Karin is a dress even though she hates dresses. The dress is white with a dragon that is the color of the sky and a phoenix that is the color of fire.

Ichigo is the best man; Rangiku was the first pick for the bride's maid and Yuzu is the flower girl. On Captain Hitsugaya's side is Ichigo, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Uryu, and Chad. On Karin's side is Rangiku, Rukia, Captain Soi Fon, Captain Unohana, and Orihime. Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, her soccer buddies and everyone else from the Seireitei. (Some of these people became soul reapers. I forgot that.)

Isshin said I'm so proud of you Karin."

Karin said I know that you are proud of me. I just wish that mom was here."

Isshin said I wish too that your mother was here to watch her little Karin getting married and her family."

Karin said I miss her very much."

Isshin said if she was here she will be so proud of you."

Karin said I love you dad even though you lied to us for a long time and you sometimes act like an idiot."

Isshin said I know that you love me."

Karin said I hope she is watching us still up in the heavens."

Then Karin came next to Toshiro. Toshiro had a smile on his face.

Head Captain sad do you captain Hitsugaya protect Karin with your life and as you wife?"

Toshiro said I do."

Head Captain said Karin will you stay with captain Hitsugaya for life and at you side and as your husband?"

Karin said I do."

Head Captain said you may kiss the bride."

Then Karin and Toshiro made out once again. Everyone is now happy because Toshiro's icy cold heart has finally melted all because of Karin.

Then Karin and Toshiro left for their honeymoon that is in the world of the living.

* * *

Karin's and Toshiro's P.O.V.

On their honeymoon

Once again, without warning, Toshiro dipped his head down slowly and his tongue darted out onto her neck, licking the soft skin in a rhythm.  
"Ah..."She moaned softly, Wait… Toshiro, we can't do that, not in a place like this." But he didn't stop; a stream of his saliva was going down her neck softly. She couldn't take it, she was blushing horridly. He pulled her down, still continuing his ministrations, receiving satisfied moans.

"We...can't do this..." She said in-between gentle yet soft moans.

"It's fine... He spoke, still licking up and down on her neck, feeling her pulse. She shuddered beneath him. He cupped her breast only to move down slowly to the heated area that was hidden between those warm, voluptuous slender legs.

"Ahh! That's my..." She moaned, holding a clenched hand softly to her mouth, her thumb tipping against her lip.

He let his finger touch her sweltering, drenched, dripping core. His finger slipping inside, causing her to moan loudly, he shushed her, continuing.

He sat her up and continued, going faster, she was dripping with sweat. She bit down on her hand, he continued. Soon he was licking a hardened nipple, his soft tongue coming in contact with such a hard piece of skin. He circled it lovingly, his hands moving faster and faster...

"Toshiro...s-stop." She moaned out, biting her hand even harder. His fingers moved up to her pearl, only to softly pinch it. She screamed in ecstasy."Stop it!" She whined. He smiled, placing a kiss or two on her lips.

"You say that but you're so...wet…" He said, his fingers moved up to show her, they were dripping with her own juices, the liquid was thick, she blushed, hard.

With that being done, he pushed her back down and let two of his fingers quickly enter her, without warning. He moved them upwards inside of her, receiving a loud scream.  
She breathed, panting harshly. Soon she was releasing, he let his hands move and she began to shake softly, he pulled her into his arms, she still was shaking wildly. He lifted her face to his, kissing her roughly and hastily. He licked the bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged. His tongue entered her crevice, searching, and remembering each and every spot.

She moaned into his mouth softly, he pulled back, she wondered why.

"You are SO unreasonable!" She said, whining once again.

"I said it would be okay didn't I, Besides..." With that, he kissed her again, their tongues enter twining, there was a small bridge of saliva connecting them when they broke the kiss.

With that, he placed her softly on the bed, placing the tip of his shaft to her soaking wet core. She moaned out lovingly as he did so, he continued to enter her, though.

Squelching noises and wet interface could be heard in the room, pants and groans, moans and screams all were evacuating the room. The smell of sweat, sex, and love filled the room.

He let his tongue lick the border of her ear as he entered her, his hands moved to her breast to cup them once again...

"Deeper..." She moaned to him, a soft hushed whisper, she took a hand and placed it on the opposite side of his cheek, causing him to face her, she kissed him. She moaned into his mouth as he continued.

"I'm so turned on from this..." She said, hugging him closely...

"It's my first time," She said, adamantly.

He nodded, "Mine too..." With one last thrust, Karin screamed out beneath him.

"No more!" She said, biting onto his shoulder once the time had come once again, her body shacked and her breathing got ragged.

He slipped out of her, pulling her close. In her mind she thought: 'We should make this a habit' but she couldn't even speak...

He kissed each of her knuckles lovingly and pulled her possessively to him.

"But your grandmother will definitely notice." She said, giggling.

"Oh, is that so?" Toshiro said in a almost competitive way.

Karin said Toshiro, I love this place, it's beautiful."

Toshiro said just like you are my love."

Karin said thanks. I love you so much."

Toshiro said you know next week we will have to go back to the soul society?"

Karin said yea I know that Shiro."

That night they were having sex with each other at Karin's world of the living house.

* * *

The next day

Come on Shiro lets go to the mall."

I'm not going to the mall."

Not even with your wife?"

Fine I'm coming."

Thanks Shiro. You're the best."

Yea whatever."

Let's get this over before I freeze you."

Hey come on it will be fun."

* * *

At the mall

Shiro look at this."

Then she showed Toshiro the soccer ball to him.

I like it. Can you buy it for me Shiro?"

Fine I will buy it for you."

Then Toshiro bought the ball for Karin.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Tomorrow we will leave for the soul society."

Okay Shiro."

**

* * *

sorry it's kinda short but still enjoy and review. Tomorrow is one of my friends birthday! Happy eariely Birthday Jordan!**


	10. Chapter 10 returning to the soul society

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts **_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**So it has been a while. I had lots of school work and I got so much to do. But I'm back. I'm so glad that GrnEydDvl is back with us again. :)

* * *

**

**Bleach Chapter 10 returning to the soul society after their honeymoon**

Normal P.O.V.

Karin's and Toshiro's P.O.V.

Toshiro get up! It is time to leave to leave for the soul society! Get up! You lazy butt head! Time to get up! Get up before I leave u behind! If u don't get up soon I'm going to hit u with a pillow!"

I'm up! I'm up! So you're ready to leave?"

I have been ready ever since I woke up. Let's go sleepy head!"

Okay crazy butt head!"

What did you say?"

Toshiro backed away and said I said nothing. I swear."

That's what I thought. Come on let's go already."

Okay hold your horses already. I need to get changed."

* * *

At the soccer field

Karin's and Toshiro's P.O.V.

Karin and Toshiro are standing right in front of the senkai gate.

Are u ready my love?"

Yes I am Shiro."

Good. Go first, my love."

Whatever Shiro."

They went through the senkai gate.

* * *

Back in the soul society

Karin's and Toshiro's P.O.V.

Let's go and put out stuff back at the house in 10th Division barracks. You could do whatever you want. I need to go to Head Captain and report to him. Check on the division and then I'm free with you my love."

Fine, but I'm going with you when you go to Head Captain. I'm not leaving your side at all. Understand me, Shiro?"

I understand, Karin. Let's hurry up. If you want free time with me. So let's go my love."

They dropped off their stuff at their house. They checked on the division. The division was doing fine, for right now.

* * *

In the captain's meeting room

Normal P.O.V.

Head Captain said welcome back captain Hitsugaya and Karin."

Karin said thank you Head Captain. The place was very beautiful place for a honeymoon and a married couple."

Head Captain said yes, that place is very beautiful for a honeymoon, Karin. Captain Hitsugaya, tell me your opinion of the place."

Captain Hitsugaya said the place was very beautiful place."

Then Karin felt sharp pain in her stomach. She was what about to hit the ground, but she never did because captain Hitsugaya caught her in his arm.

Captain Unohana said lay down very gently and slowly captain Hitsugaya."

Captain Hitsugaya did what captain Unohana told him to do.

Then captain Unohana checked Karin's heart rate, temperature for a fever, and her stomach.

Then captain Unohana felt something and said Karin is pregnant with captain Hitsugaya's child."

After hearing that Ichigo, captain Hitsugaya, and Isshin fainted to the ground.

* * *

The next day in the hospital

Karin woke up. Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, all the captains and all the lieutenants were in Karin's hospital room.

Karin asked what happened."

Toshiro said you had a cramp in your stomach because you're pregnant with our child, my love."

Then Toshiro leaned in and kissed Karin on the lips.

Captain Unohana said Karin you will have a baby boy.

Karin said I want to name him Hiroshi. If I get a girl I want to name her Amarante or Amaya's or

Toshiro said I will agree will whatever name you want to call our children."

Karin thank you Toshiro."

Then she fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. So it's short. What name should I chose for Karin's girl? Karin's son's name will be Hiroshi. But I can't think witch name I should give her daughter. All the names I'm listing are Japanese names.

**Male names for Karin's and Toshiro's son**

**Hiroshi means- ****Generous**

**Haru means- attractive**

**Haruko means- first born**

**Female names for ****Karin's and Toshiro's daughter**

**Amarante means- flower that never fades or flower**

**Damayanti means- ****name of a princess**

**Emiko means- blessed, beautiful child**

**Tell me witch male name for the son and witch female name for the daughter. Please tell me and review please.**


	11. Chapter 11 the first child is born

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts **_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**I'm back! Sorry it has been a long time. I have been very busy. The part when Karin is giving birth to Toshiro's and her first child it is from the story The Bridge Of Silence by ****bleedingxinxspace.**

* * *

**Bleach Chapter 11 the first child is born**

In Captain Hitsugaya's office

Karin came out of the 4th Division barracks after she fainted in the captains meeting room yesterday. "Toshiro do I look fat?" "Not at all honey. You're just pregnant with our baby boy. You have been for 8 months and 3/4." "Thank you for telling me the truth." "You're welcome."

Then a Hell Butterfly came in and said "All captains attend a captains meeting now!"

"I have to go Karin I will be back soon."

* * *

In the meeting room

"Captain Hitsugaya you have a new mission. Said Head Captain. "What is it Head Captain?" "You need to go back to the world of the living and destroy any hollows and any Arrancars you sense, for three days. Do you except the mission?" Asked Head Captain. "I accept the mission sir."

* * *

In Captain Hitsugaya's office

"So what was the meeting about, Shiro?" "I have to leave for the world of the living and destroy any hollows and any Arrancars I sense, for three days. That's all I have to do." "Do you have to go Shiro? Don't forget that I will be in labor any day now." Yes I do Karin. I accepted the mission. I know you don't want me to leave you alone but it's my duty to protect you, our baby and the soul society. Please Karin don't argue with me." "If you get yourself killed and our son won't have a father to train him or protect him from danger." "Please Karin I need to do it. If I don't Head Captain won't be happy with me at all." "But Shiro, you're going to get yourself hurt." "Karin, please will be back in three days." Then they went to bed. World of the living

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya's and Rangiku's P.O.V.

"Captain?" "What Rangiku?" "What did Karin say when you told her you were leaving for three days?" she want happy about that." Then four menos and one arrancar came out from a big black hole in the sky. Toshiro and Rangiku kill the four menos. Then the Arrancar came behind Toshiro and stabbed his back. Rangiku was about to help her captain but the Arrancar said "If you take one step he dies." So Rangiku lower her zanpakuto because she didn't want to have her captain dead and had to deal with his wife. The Arrancar smiled. He deepened the wound. Toshiro screamed in screamed in pain. The Arrancar started to twist his zanpakuto. Then he stopped and threw Toshiro towards the nearest three. Rangiku ran towards the Arrancar and killed it. Then she ran to her captain. "Captain wake up! You have to wake up! I don't want to deal with your wife! I don't want to die by your wife's anger! I'm going to take you to captain Unohana. Hang I there captain." "Ran…gi…ku… what happening?" "Don't talk captain. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." Then they left for the soul society.

* * *

In the 4th Division barracks With Karin

The voices drowned out the noises of whatever was running in her head, but the pain was nothing compared to anything at all. Kurosaki Karin breathed heavily as the nurses were telling her on doing so, but it was not helping the situation. Plus, she was amazed at how her family had managed to call forth some members of the 4th squad.

"Where is that idiot? Does he know that I'm in labor?" "Don't worry Karin he is coming." Said captain Unohana. "I am giving birth to a child, not trying to calm my nerves!" She shrieked, screaming again as she pushed harder once again for the last time.

Giving birth was something that had been out of her mind-no her entire life. Sadly, that was not the case as she had screwed up only nine months previously. It had been a mistake at first, the thought of being pregnant was completely absurd and stupid, but slowly Karin understood that it wasn't time to regret it at all. Her screw up had happen and there been no turning back on it, even if she wanted to.

"Congratulations Kurosaki-san, it's a healthy baby boy." The shinigami held out the tiny baby. Her eyes stared at the baby, his white hair was visible just like his father's, and there was no doubt about the striking resemblance. "His reiatsu is at good levels, so you shouldn't concern yourself over that."

"Thank you." Karin's eyes held tears; slowly she embraced her newly born child in her arms and smiled.

It had been a hard nine months, dealing with a lot of drama and constant whispers amongst the neighborhood and other random people. Karin hated it though, it wasn't like it was anyone's business on intruding on her private life because it wasn't like she could actually reveal the fact that her family was actually shinigamis like herself, or talk about Soul Society. The overall idea would only end up being consider a joke, but it was nothing to joke about at all at the moment.

"Where is that idiot? He should have been here 30 minutes ago!" Then everyone came inside the room. Every captain of the Gotei 13 was there except for captain Hitsugaya. Captain Unohana left the room to something in her office.

* * *

With Toshiro and Rangiku

"Hang in there captain. We are almost there." "Hm." Rangiku had her captain on her back. She was running as fast as her feet could. She ran into captain Unohana's office. Captain Unohana looked up from her work and said "Yes, what is it Rangiku?" "My captain got stabbed by and an Arrancar." "Okay put him an empty room. "Okay."

* * *

**Finally I did it. I updated a new chapter. I won't be able to update for a month because I'm going a boarding school n I won't have my lap top my I will have my stories. So while I'm waiting for my parent to bring my lap top I will be working on my stories. I will be leaving on the 12th. I will try to update soon but I don't know because I will be busy. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it's short. What name should I chose for Karin's girl? All the names I'm listing are Japanese names.**

**Female names for ****Karin's and Toshiro's daughter**

**Amarante means- flower that never fades or flower**

**Damayanti means- ****name of a princess**

**Emiko means- blessed, beautiful child**

**Tell me witch female name for the daughter. Please tell me and review please.**


	12. Chapter 12 Recovering again

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts **_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I have been really busy with stuff and school but now that I'm for break I will be able to update I hope. I'm going to take my lap top to school this time and I will try to update during school if I have the chance. I hope you guys will like this chapter.**

* * *

**Bleach Chapter 12 Recovering again but in the 4th Division barracks**

At the entrance of the emergency room

All of the Captains and their lieutenants were there. So was Karin's brother, sister and father were there too. An hour has passed Captain Unohana still isn't done with Toshiro. "What is taking so long?" "You need patience Karin." "I know Yuzu but I'm worried about him because he is a father now. I need him and so does his son Hiroshi." "You need to worry about your son more. We all know that Toshiro is a strong person and he will fight till his dying day. So don't worry." Yuzu smiled at her sad twin. "You also need your strength for Hiroshi." "Thank you Yuzu you're the best sister anyone can." Karin hugged Yuzu. Hitsugaya Karin may I have a word with you?" "Yes you may Captain Unohana." Then they left to go talk in her office.

* * *

In Captain Unohana's office

"Right now your husband is asleep. His wound is stitched up but when he come out of this building you have to keep an eye on him to make sure that he won't do a lot of paper work and train." Then she took a sip of her tea. "Is he okay to see Hiroshi?" "Yes he is okay to see his new born son." "Thank you Captain Unohana." "Any time Karin. Everyone is always there for you and your family." Karin smiled at Captain Unohana and took a sip of her tea. They left room.

* * *

Back at the entrance of the Emergency room

Karin took Hiroshi from Yuzu. She walked in the Emergency room with Hiroshi in her arms. Everyone who was there watched Captain Hitsugaya's wife walk in the room with his son. She ignore the feeling that they were looking at her. She walked up to the bed were her sleeping husband was. Then she took a seat next to his bed. She saw that his right arm was hanging from the bed. So she put his arm under the covers. When she did that Toshiro opened his eyes very slowly. When he saw that Karin was sitting next to him, he smiled at her. Karin smiled back at him.

"Toshiro do you want to meet your son Hiroshi?" Toshiro just nodded at her. Then she put Hiroshi onto the bed. "Shiro he looks just like you. Father like son." "He sure does look like me. He might act just like his mother." Then Toshiro put his an arm around his son. "But he might have brains of his father. Also when he grows up he will be handsome just like his father is." Then Karin leaned in and kiss Shiro the cheek. Toshiro smiled at her. "You Shiro he is going to be very strong just like you and I." "Yes I do. I bet he will be a third seat or a lieutenant but who knows what his future holds." "Your right about that completely Shiro." Then Hiroshi started to play with his father's spiky white hair. Karin and Toshiro started to laugh.

"How are you Captain Hitsugaya?" Asked Ichigo. "For once you called me by my title. Shocking isn't it Ichigo?" "Sure is Toshiro." Toshiro just sigh but he didn't care anymore. Ichigo just a big smile on his idiot face of his.

Then out of nowhere Hiroshi said "Daddy." Karin was shocked to hear the her new born son already learned his first word. She smiled at Hiroshi and she was very proud. "I bet he is going to talk before he is even one. He might attend the academy very young just like his father and graduate early too." "I agree with you Captain Kyoraku." "Do you remember when the first time when we first saw Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake?" "Sure do. It was just like yesterday. I remember when we first meant him. He was in the academy. He was in one of his classes. We all captains came to see him because we heard that he had the strength of a captain."

* * *

The flash back of when the captains first met Captain Hitsugaya

At a captains meeting

There was a knock at the door. "Enter!" Said Head Captain. "Head Captain one of my students has the strength and the brains of a captain. He is also a freshman and he is very young. I want you to see him right now please. He ready knows his zanpakuto's name and his zanpakuto's Shikai form. He is very close to achieving Banki." "I have a question for you." "Yes Head Captain?" "What is his zanpakuto's name?" "You're going be shock when you hear the name." "I bet we are." "His zanpakuto is name Hyorinmaru." "Wait you mean the most powerful ice zanpakuto in the whole soul society?" "Yes I do Head Captain. I was even shocked when he summoned Hyorinmaru because he is so young and he has the most powerful ice zanpakuto in his hands now." "What did you say to him or ask him?" "I told him that he had the most powerful ice zanpakuto in the whole soul society. He just said I know because Hyorinmaru started to talk to me when I was still Rukongai." "Oh okay lets go see this student of yours." At the academy with the freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors training grounds "Hey Toshiro do you think you can beat me? You're only a freshmen and I'm a six year student so that is a no. This is going to be fun." "Let's see that happen, Zennosuke Kurumadani." "Ah I see you agree with my challenge Toshiro."

Then the door open with all of the captains walk into the training room. The saw that there was a boy with white spiky hair and a six year boy fighting with each other. Then the fight got more interesting.

"What are you going to do now Toshiro? I'm going to win this fight now! You call yourself the smartest and the strongest student at school that's a complete lie because I'm about to beat you!" "Hm… Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Then there was an ice dragon hovering Toshiro's head. Everyone who were in the room couldn't believe their eyes because they were shocked that a young child like Toshiro was the master of the most powerful ice zanpakuto in the whole soul society.

Head Captain walked up to Toshiro. Toshiro went onto one knee before the Head Captain. "Your name is Toshiro Hitsugaya aren't I right?" "Um… Yes you are Head Captain." "You show your respects to people don't you? Even to the people you don't like." Toshiro got up from kneeling. "Yes I do Head Captain." "You're very young to have an zanpakuto like Hyorinmaru. You are also very smart for your age. Would you be the third seat to tenth division?" "Yes I do sure." "Then tomorrow you will be all packed and moved to the tenth division barracks." Then all of the captain left.

End of flash back to reality

* * *

"I bet you, Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake do wish that you can see that again." "We sure do Captain Hitsugaya." "Toshiro I think Hiroshi likes you because he hasn't stop playing with your hair." "He sure does." Then Toshiro kissed Karin on the lips and pulled Hiroshi off his hair.

* * *

**Finally I got a chapter done for one of my stories. The next chapter will be about their daughter. That's all I'm going to tell you. Left you on a cliff hanger. I will update soon as possible. See you guys soon and plz review.**


	13. Chapter 13 Their Happy Ending or is it?

**This will be the end of **_**Love at First Sight.**_** I know that it has been like three torturing years of not knowing which names I chose for Karin's and Toshiro's son and daughter. Also wondering what will happen next. Well you guys this chapter will tell you exactly what will happen to this family. Who knows this chapter might be long or short. I'm sorry if I jump around really fast in this chapter but I kind of have to because I really want to start writing the sequel to this story. Once you read this chapter you will understand why and when the sequel comes out then you will see why I am so excited to finish this story. Well now I should stop talking and let you enjoy the last chapter of this story. Well enjoy. **

* * *

**Bleach Chapter 13 Their Happy Ending or is it?**

A year has passed and the Hitsugaya family is at the Kurosaki's clinic because Karin is expecting their second child who is a girl. Karin had to have Rangiku, Yuzu, and Rukia to help her deliver the baby because she felt award with her dad. So Ichigo, Toshiro, Isshin, and baby Hiroshi had to wait outside of the door while the women were helping Karin. No one knows how strong the baby girls' reiatsu will be like. Especially when being born in the world of the living and where there could be hollows ready to kill her. Toshiro and Isshin decided to put a barrier around the whole house to keep any hollows away and for the baby to be safe.

The men could hear Karin screaming in pain and could feel her reiatsu rising up enormously.

"This hurts even more when I was giving birth to Hiroshi! Who does she hurt more?!"

"Karin baby girls hurt more than the baby boys because the girls have more power in them, especially when her parents are two powerful shinigami's." explained Rangiku.

"Just a few more pushes and then your baby girl will be out." said Rukia.

"You know Toshiro sometimes I wonder how a guy like you would go for a girl like my sister. Not trying to be mean to you or my sister or anything, I just want to know what you see in her or what brought you guys together."

"Well Ichigo I don't really know how to answer your questions the way you want me to but I will try. What I see in her is a blazing fire that is always burning inside of her. My first impression of her when I first met her was her being very annoying. She was very stubborn and doesn't listen to what anyone tells her and always in danger and causing trouble when she can. But all of that is the cause of her blazing fire. She being annoying is only because she didn't want anyone to get hurt. She is stubborn because she thinks that no one is listening to what she is saying. She always went to where a hollow was and thinking that using her spiritual pressure on her soccer ball would kill any hollow. I always laughed when she tries to kill a high level hollow with just a soccer ball. But when that failed I would always come in and help her, when I try to help her, she starts arguing with me. Sometimes even I wonder how a girl like Karin could melt my cold heart. But it doesn't matter I love her and always will."

"Toshiro all I'm going to say is that you are the right guy for Karin. I always asked myself if any guy would take my sisters away and treat them perfectly without me being protective of them 24/7. I know that Jinta is taking good care of Yuzu. But I was afraid that no one will see that Karin is a nice girl and that there isn't anything to worry about. But every guy in her school was afraid of asking her out because of the way she dressed and acted like. Karin didn't even care what other guys were saying or doing because she knew that none of them could handle her burning fire. She wasn't stupid; she knew that one day some boy would date her and think that she is the most beautiful girl in the world, very smart, strong, brave and that even though she is stubborn that lucky boy could cool it off and tame her. One time she told me that she doesn't want a guy who thinks that she is just beautiful, smart, strong, and brave or have anyone to tame her; she wants a boy who would match her fire. That's all she wanted, a guy would be her soul-mate and wouldn't care about her being a tom boy and her be stubborn at times. She wants a guy to love her just the way she is. And I think you're the lucky guy who can match her burning fire and you're her soul-mate. I want to thank you for taking her and giving her the love she deserves."

"Umm… Your welcome Ichigo."

Rangiku came out with a smile on her face. "Captain your daughter is born! She is so beautiful. She has your eyes but has her mother's hair. She will be so beautiful that every shinigami in the soul society will be drooling all over just to win her over. I can't for her to grow up so I could take her shopping."

Everyone sweep dropped at what Rangiku said about Toshiro's daughter. "Rangiku can you just shut up? And no one is going to be drooling over my daughter and I don't care if they are on their knees begging for me to let them date my daughter. She will not be dating until she out of the academy and that she knows what boys are like when their hormones kick in. Until then she is not allowed to date period."

"Aww captain your no fun."

"I don't care Rangiku. She will not be allowed to date."

"TOSHIRO! COME IN HERE AND SEE YOUR DAUGHTER! AND STOP ARUGUING ABOUT OUR DAUGTHER NOT ALLOWED TO DATE!"

Toshiro walked into the room where his wife was and his new born daughter.

"Toshiro what do you want to know her?"

"How about Emiko?"

"That's a beautiful name. I think Hiroshi and Emiko should have middle names too."

"How about Hiroshi Haru and Emiko Amarante Hitsugaya?"

"Those are handsome and beautiful names for both of our children."

Everyone was coming in and seeing how beautiful Emiko was.

* * *

**Hiroshi means- ****Generous**

**Haru means- attractive**

**Emiko means- blessed, beautiful child**

**Amarante means- flower that never fades or flower**

**Well that's the end of _Love at First Sight_. I'm really sorry that it's short and it ends very weirdly. I am also sorry that it took me three years to update this. I bet it was ********torture for you to see that I was writing other stories and not updating this one. I just didn't know how to end it properly. **But I hope you enjoyed this story, there will be a sequel to it. I am actually starting it. It's about Toshiro's and Karin's kids. Please review.  


**Thank you for everyone who were helping me decide what names to use for the boy and the girl. Also thank you for making this story the way it is. **

**~Silver**


End file.
